Photography is a common hobby of users around the world. Users often use cameras for capturing memories of travels through photographs. However, novice photographers may lack abilities or knowledge in framing, composing and capturing optimal, attractive photographs. Such deficiencies may limit user satisfaction with the photographs created by users to represent their travels and share with friends.